1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to draining liquids, and particularly to a drain assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drain assemblies are implemented in locations where quantities of liquid, for instance water, are used and where the liquid is taken from a supply. Present drain assemblies can have a base, a sump, a water inlet, a waste water outlet, a clamp element and a removable cap. Issues with present drain assemblies can occur when the water inlet or the cap of the drain assembly cannot be adjusted or, if they can be adjusted, need to be adjusted manually. This can allow for a limited flow of water, which is defined by the size of the water inlet, to be drained. If a large quantity of water needs to be drained, the limited drainage flow of water can be an issue which can lead to temporary flooding which can result in damages. Another possible issue with present drain assemblies is that they may not be resistant against vertical loads, such as can be caused when stepping on a drain assembly located in a floor, for example.
Thus, it is desirable that a drain assembly can drain a relatively large quantity of liquid by increasing its liquid flow, as well as being resistant to vertical loads.
Thus, a drain assembly addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.